1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a power distribution system. More particularly this invention relates to high power distribution systems for motor vehicles. The distribution system is for distributing power from a battery supply to any number of peripheral electrical devices in the vehicle such as a radio, windows, locks, lighter etc.
2. Description of the Art
The prior art includes an elongated conductive piece of metal with holes in it for receiving conductors such as connectors, wire terminals or wire cables. The conductors are often multi-stranded or braided wires and are secured into the conductive piece of metal with simply a screw pressing the conductor against a side of the conductive metal. Such elongated pieces of metal are usually not insulated. Thus the conductors and the conductive metal are exposed to all types of harsh and corrosive elements that quickly weaken the connections. The system is not safe from flying sparks and is a constant fire hazard. Furthertmore, the screwing in of a pointed screw against a stranded metal conductor constantly wears and frays the conductor so that the connection is always weak and eventually the connection is completely cut off. There is also risk of damage to the elongated conductive piece of metal itself from the pointed screw end being screwed into it constantly.
Another example of the prior art is a round washer shaped terminal end. The round conductive end extends from an electric supply and is for receiving and feeding all other conductors. The other conductors are piled on top of each other and screwed onto the terminal end. If there is a problem with a connection all of the conductors have to be unloaded, tested and reconnected in order to find the weak link.
Furthermore, since the conductors are all piled on one another, the risk of corrosion multiplies. If one corroded conductor is in contact with the rest, in a short time they will all become corroded. Since there is no protection from outside elements, the distribution system experiences constant build up of grime, such as grease, oil and dirt. The grime makes it hard to detect and repair poor connections. In fact, the harsh environment increases the risk of poor connections, as well as burdens the repair of such.
Other forms of connectors employ plugs with friction fits. The friction fit plugs easily vibrate loose in a motor vehicle or moving appliance as well as suffer from the same enviromental problems as above.
There are other variations of such power distribution systems but none that completely insulate both the conductors and the conductive base unit. None of the other power distributor systems ensure a contact that will continually give a good electrical connection without damaging the conductor. Certainly, no electrical distribution system is aesthetically pleasing for a show car look.